You And I
by Aiko Tachibana
Summary: Itachi has a new personal assistant. He is off-limits to Sasuke and yet his eyes could never leave the beautiful blond boy. SasuNaru


**Summary:** Itachi has a new personal assistant. He is off-limits to Sasuke and yet his eyes never left the beautiful blond boy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the song "You and I" by IU

**Pairings:** SasuNaru (Main); ItaNaru, SasuIno, SasuKarin, InoSasuKarin (Side); InoSaku, KarinSaku

**Ai-chan's note:** I wonder why I call this a note when really, I'm just ranting. Well putting that thought aside, there will be many new stories that I will be writing since school is going to start soon and I would like to know what everyone thinks of the new ones. Please enjoy and don't forget to review if you want me to continue! This will be roughly, hm about six chapters. And don't expect graphic sex scenes; sorry my fellow perverts :/

**Chapter rating:** M

**Warning:** this particular story contains both YAOI and YURI

.

_Whispering secrets while looking at a watch_

_My heart's desperate story_

_It's okay to harm my form_

_The more you demand I like it_

_Say my name_

_._

Click!

Clack!

The sound of Itachi's unnecessarily expensive designer shoes echoed throughout the cold and empty halls of the Uchiha manor. And oddly enough, a small smile tried to weave into the eldest Uchiha's lips as he heard light footsteps behind him that were struggling to keep up. He took a sneaky glance beside him and chuckled at the smaller blonde still trying to keep up, almost tripping in the process. Hey, he can't help that his legs were so long. Cobalt eyes looked up in confusion.

"Is something funny?" the smaller one asked innocently.

"Yes" Itachi's answer was short and to the point.

"Well what is it?" aw he pouted.

"Do you want me to slow down Naruto-kun?" the darn weasel avoided the question like a pro.

"N-No," Naruto blushed with embarrassment, "it's ok. Why do you ask?"

"I'd rather for you to be out of breath for a… different reason"

Naruto tensed as his faced became a bright shade of red. Now why wouldn't he? After all, Uchiha Itachi was handsome. Anybody would jump at the chance to have sex with him. But Naruto kept his eyes on the floor as he followed, silent the rest of the way.

After all, he was bought with money.

.

.

"_Hey come back here you no good brat!"_ _a scrawny old man hollered. With short breaths, the gray-haired old man tried desperately to catch up to the blond kid that ran out of his shop._

"_Thief! Somebody get him!" he yelled some more._

_The mentioned boy, however, ignored the old man as he tried to run as fast as his toned legs would take him. Honestly, the old guy had more energy than he predicted. He quickly looked back and noticed he could see the old watch shop keeper. How unfortunate that he bumped into somebody._

_Panic surged through Naruto's system as strong arms held him tightly around his rather slender waist. He could hear the old man speed walking toward them and no doubt he was going to hand him over to the police. He couldn't go to jail now! After all he went through he couldn't, at least not now when he was so close to finishing. Naruto just needed a couple more pieces and he'd be done._

_The man who had caught him felt the young man struggle in his arms. Note how little it did to get him out of this situation. Naruto looked up with pleading eyes, catching the other off guard but still did not loosen his grip on the blond. Finally the old shop keeper caught up with a smirk. _

"_Excuse me sir, but it seems that my lover has caused you some kind of problem"_

'_LOVER?!' big blue eyes widened into saucers._

"_Yes he did! He stole a cog from my watch shop!" the old man spat angrily._

"_My apologies, I didn't know he wandered off. I will pay for what he stole as long as you do not report it to the police"_

_The man who had caught Naruto still held him tight in case he was to run. After the payment had been done with a satisfied old man walking back to his shop, Naruto felt eyes looking down at him; deep black eyes to be specific._

"_P-Please let me go mister" the blond whimpered._

"_I would but it seems that you owe me now. That cog sure was expensive"_

_Naruto bit his lip. How was he supposed to get out of this situation now?_

"_There is a way to pay me back and more" Naruto looked up in confusion as if to say 'how?'_

"_You will come live with me and help attend to all my needs. That is all. So how about it…?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto and I accept but on one condition"_

"_And what would that be Naruto-kun?" the said young man shivered at the way the older one said his name._

"_You help me retrieve all the parts I need for the watch I'm fixing"_

_Naruto bit his lip as the older man thought about it. _

"_Deal" the blond let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Finally the man loosened his grip on his waist when Naruto had asked for his name. It only took the mere mention of the others name to know that he had possibly made a big mistake. _

_The car ride was silent, the tension, thick. Naruto merely looked out the window as he gently touched a velvet box which hidden in his large coat pocket. Finally when the sleek, most likely very expensive car stopped, the man beckoned for Naruto to follow. A middle aged man, who he could only assume was the manor's butler, opened the extravagant door for them, also greeting his master._

"_Welcome back, Uchiha Itachi-sama"_

_What had Naruto gotten himself into now?_

.

.

.

Like it? Review please!

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
